Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Second Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 2: Edward Helps Out (George Carlin)
Here is the second remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Edward Helps Out, told by George Carlin for the US) *Edward *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Thomas *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Henry *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Branchline Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Train Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Duncan - Diesel *Belle - Catherine *Toby - Professor *Stanley - Diesel *Whiff - Brian Transcript (Edward Helps Out, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: (the first shot pans on a sad Edward, a pleased Henry, a grumpy Gordon, a happy James, and a sad Thomas in Tidmouth sheds) One day, Edward was in the shed where he lived with the other engines. They were all bigger than Edward, and boasted about it. *Gordon: The driver won't choose you again. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: He want strong engines like us. (Edward's driver and fireman arrive to see Edward looking sad and climb into his cab) *Narrator: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. *Driver: Would you like to come out today? *Edward: Oh, yes, please! *Narrator: Said Edward. (the driver and fireman light Edward's fire to make lots of steam before Edward puffs away with his funnel blowing smoke, and blows his whistle, leaving the other three cross engines, except a happy Thomas behind) The other engines were very cross for being left behind. (As Edward picks up three coaches like a dark red coach, a light red coach, and a tan coach, he travels through the countryside toward Maron station) Edward worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind, and the driver was very pleased. (The driver drives Edward and his train toward Maron station. Edward is at Tidmouth sheds at night, talking to the other engines) *Edward: I'm going out again tomorrow. *Narrator: Edward told the other engines that night. *Edward: What do you think of that? (the engines are cross) *Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought. For he was so tired and happy, that he fell asleep at once. (Edward shuts his eyes and goes to sleep) Next morning, Gordon woke to find nothing could change. Gordon was still boasting. *Gordon: You watch me, little Edward. As I rush through with the Express, that will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. (Gordon leaves the shed and blows his whistle as Edward blows his whistle and decides to go shunting) *Narrator: Edward went off to do some shunting. (Edward bumps four freight cars, such as the empty ones together, and shunts them all) He liked shunting. It was fun, playing with freight cars. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Then he would stop, and the silly freight cars would go bump into each other. (Edward stops and sends the freight cars bumping into each other) *Foolish Freight Cars: Oh! *Narrator: They cried. *Foolish Freight Cars: Whatever is happening? (Edward leaves the freight cars, pushes two wagons, and pulls out three more from a siding) *Narrator: Edward played until they were no more freight cars. Then he stopped to rest. (Edward rests on a siding, but hears a whistle) Presently, he heard a whistle. (an angry Gordon goes by, hauling a Troublesome Truck, the Flatcar, the tar wagon, the boxcar, the Green Car with Trees, the Blue Car with Stone, and a Caboose, blowing his whistle angrily, passing Edward) Gordon was very cross. Instead of nice shining coaches, he was pulling a very dirty freight train! *Gordon: A freight train! A freight train! A freight train! *Narrator: He grumbled. (an angry Gordon rushes toward his hill) *Gordon: The shame of it! The shame of it! Oh, the shame of it! (Edward blows his whistle and sets off to get more freight cars) *Narrator: Edward laughed and went to find some more freight cars. Then, there was trouble. *Porter: Gordon can't get up the hill. *Narrator: The porter called to Edward's driver. (Edward heads up to help Gordon) *Porter: Will you take Edward and push him, please? (Edward rounds the curve at Gordon's hill to find cross Gordon and his freight train stuck up the hill) *Narrator: They found Gordon half-way up and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. *Driver: You're not trying! *Gordon: (angry) I can't do it. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: (an angry) The noisy cars hauled an engine back so! *Narrator: Edward's driver came up. (Edward's engineer comes up) *Driver: We've come to push. *Gordon: No use at all. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Driver: You wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Edward's driver. (an angry Gordon brings his train back to the bottom of the hill, still cross, before Edward comes up and buffers up to the caboose) *Edward: I'm ready. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Gordon: No good. (Edward pushes the train up the hill as an angry Gordon pulls in front) *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. (the engines push and pull the train together around the curves up Gordon's hill) *Gordon: (angry) I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! *Narrator: Said Gordon. (Edward blows his whistle while pushing an angry Gordon and his freight train up the hill) *Edward: I will do it! I will do it! I will do it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill. (Gordon manages to get the top and speeds down the hill with his freight train through Maron station) *Gordon: I've done it! I've done it! I've done it! *Narrator: He said proudly. He forgot all about Kind Edward and didn't say 'Thank you.'. Edward was left out of breath, and far behind, but he was happy, he had been so helpful. At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. (Edward, tired, pulls into Maron station onto a siding to take on more water, thanks to his fireman) The fireman gave him a nice long drink. And the driver said. *Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful coat of blue and red stripes. Then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Transcript (The Sequel) *(Duncan arrives home to see Thomas, who is still in the shed, looking sad, Duncan Edward knocks on his shed door, making Thomas shut his eyes) *Thomas: (surprised) What in the world? (walks up) Who's there? (smiles again) Oh, Dad. You're back. *Duncan: Thomas, I have some new good news for you. *Belle: You are now ungrounded for the rest of your life. *Toby: Edward has helped Gordon out and has told Gordon that you were sorry and promised never to be cheeky to him again. *Stanley: Gordon says that he believes that you are sorry for teasing him to feel important and will not do it again. *Whiff: You can come out of your shed and do whatever you want. *Thomas: (happy) Yippee! I'm free! (puffs out of the shed, looking delighted) Trivia (Edward Helps Out, told by George Carlin for the US) *Edward Helps Out will be told by George Carlin for the US. *A joyful Henry, a happy Gordon, a sad Edward, a happy black James, and a sad Thomas are filmed at Tidmouth sheds in Shot 1. *A sad Edward will be filmed in Shot 3. *A happy Edward will be filmed in Shot 5. *Edward will be filmed, puffing out of the sheds in Shot 8. *A cross Henry, an angry Gordon, a happy Thomas, and a confused James will be filmed in Shot 9. *Edward will be filmed, puffing along the line and pulling a dark red coach, a light red coach, and a tan coach in Shots 10 to 13, and will also be filmed, pulling a dark red coach, a light red coach, and a tan coach in Shot 15. *A laughing Edward will be filmed in Shot 16. *A cross Henry and an angry Gordon will be filmed in Shot 17. *A fast asleep Thomas, a fast asleep Edward, an angry Gordon, and a cross Henry will be filmed in Shot 18. *A happy Edward and a cross Gordon will be filmed in Shot 19. *A cross Gordon will be filmed in Shot 20. *Gordon will be filmed, puffing out of the sheds in Shot 21. *Edward will be filmed, coming out of the sheds in Shot 22. *Edward will be filmed, shunting a coal car into a Troublesome Truck, a Flatcar, a Green Car with Orange Barrel, and a Blue Car with Yellow Crate in Shot 23. *The foolish freight car will be filmed, looking angry in Shot 24. *Edward will be filmed, puffing away in Shot 25. *Edward will be filmed, shunting various freight cars in Shot 26. *Edward will be filmed, pulling various freight cars in Shot 27. *Edward will be filmed, pulling various freight cars in Shot 28. *Edward will be filmed in Shot 29, going into a siding. *A happy Edward will be filmed in Shot 30. *An angry Gordon will be filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck, a flatcar, a tar wagon, and a boxcar in Shot 31 and 33. *An angry Gordon will be filmed, puffing by, and pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Flatcar, the tar wagon, the boxcar, the Green Car with Trees, the Blue Car with Stone, and a Caboose in Shot 32. *Edward will be filmed, pulling out his siding, in Shot 34. *Edward will be filmed, standing outside the works in Shot 35, and will be filmed, puffing away in Shot 36, and will also be filmed, stopping behind Toad in Shot 37. *An angry Gordon will be filmed with his driver and fireman in Shot 38. *An angry Gordon will be filmed with his driver and Edward's driver in Shot 39. *Gordon's driver in Gordon's cabin with Edward's driver will be filmed in Shot 40. *The caboose, the blue car with stone, and the green car with trees will be filmed in Shot 41. *Edward will be filmed, buffering up to Toad in Shot 42. *An angry Gordon will be filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Flatcar, the tar wagon, the boxcar, the Green Car with Trees, the Blue Car with Stone, and a Caboose, and with Edward helping in Shots 43 to 44, and a Happy Gordon will be filmed, pulling the the Troublesome Truck, the Flatcar, the tar wagon, the boxcar, the Green Car with Trees, the Blue Car with Stone, and a Caboose in Shot 45 and Shot 47. *Edward will be filmed, puffing light engine in Shot 46 and Shots 48 to 49, and will be filmed, backing up to a water tower in Shot 50. *Edward's fireman will be filmed, filling Edward's tender up with water in Shot 51. *A happy Edward will be filmed in Shot 53. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65